I know now, Edward
by Dysfunctional Vampire
Summary: How much does Edward like Mountain Lions? More than Bella knows; that's for sure. But she knows now, Edward; she knows now! *Based on a fanart.


**Oneshot. I really don't think this fanfic is very funny, seeing as I wrote this a couple of years ago, I just thought I should just post it up, just for the sake of posting it up. (: Characters are quite out of character, but this is probably the first fanfic I've ever written in my life. (Not the first one posted, though.) ENJOY! R&R PLEASE!**

**Written before Eclipse and Breaking Dawn was released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, but I damn well own a copy of it. (:**

**x-x-x**

I've realized something quite strange about my Edward.

You see, I always hear him talking about Mountain Lions to his family, and I didn't find anything strange about it; I thought it was normal.

Normal – for a vampire, I suppose.

But Edward just seems to have this _thing_ for Mountain Lions. I don't know what it is.

I decided to pay an unexpected visit to the Cullen house yesterday before Edward left to go hunting with Jasper for the weekend. It was actually one of those rare days when the sun actually shone here in Forks.

I decided to get out of my car before I reached the Cullen house, and walk the rest of the long driveway. Which, of course, was a stupid choice for me, as I stumbled around rocks and piles of green stuff.

When I reached the house, the door was open, so I crept inside. The room was empty for a short moment, until I heard someone call from the top of the stairs, "Esme, have you seen my mountain lion undies?"

No way. He even _owns_ something like that?

"Edward?" I called.

There was a short silence, followed by Emmett's booming laughter.

All of a sudden, his laughter stopped short and there was a deafening noise like boulders colliding.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Let me go!" Emmett said, still laughing it off.

Alice appeared beside me, her wind chime laughter filling the air, and then she sighed. She knew this was going to happen. "Thanks, Bella. We really needed some life around here." She said, chuckling again as she sauntered over to the sofa.

Everyone seemed to appear one at a time, with a smug smile on their face. They all greeted me and took their places casually around the room.

Edward was the last to appear, at the foot of the stairs, with an expression that made me want to squeeze his cheeks apart, which was a pretty unusual feeling. His eyes were to the floor, the beginning of his eyebrows turned upward and he bit his lip. If he could blush at all, his face would be bright red to finish off his expression. He looked so much like a little boy feeling guilty for doing something very bad.

To my surprise, I found it absolutely adorable.

I slowly walked over to him, carefully suppressing my laughter. "It's okay, Edward…I understand," I smiled welcomingly to him as he peeked at me from under his lashes. "I know now," I assured him.

After a moment of hesitation, he decided to close the distance and wrap his arms around me.

"I know now, Edward," I said into his chest, smiling.

He sighed. "I guess it's okay that you find out now, than later…"

"I know now, Edward," I said again.

"I know you know, Bella,"

"I know now, Edward," I repeated. My smile broke into a wide grin. "I know what to get you for Christmas now,"

He stiffened and pulled away from me.

Emmett broke into a fit of laughter. He suddenly appeared beside me with one hand raised in the air. "Yeah, Bella! High-Five!" He grinned.

I raised my hand so that he could slap mine against his. It felt like someone threw a big fat rock against my hand.

Edward got his revenge laughter. But I'll win in the end…

When Christmas comes round…

**x-x-x**

*****THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON A PARTICULAR FANART THAT I SAW ON DEVIANTART WHICH I CAN NO LONGER FIND. THE IDEA OF EDWARD IN THE POSSESSION OF MOUNTAIN LION UNDIES IS NOT MY ORIGINAL IDEA. LOL n_n**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL BE SUPER DUPER ECSTATIC! (: Oh, no flames though. :p Concrit; yes please. :D**


End file.
